We request continued funding for our multi-disciplinary research center for the application of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) to biomedical sciences. The main goal of this Center is to develop state-of-the-art NMR methodologies and techniques for carrying out imaging and in vivo spectroscopy and for analyzing data obtained from these techniques so as to derive morphological, biochemical, and physiological information. We propose to continue work in Technological Research and Development. Three major areas are included in our proposed Technological Research and Development activities: (A) Functional Imaging Methodology; (B) Spectroscopy Methodology; and (C) Instrumentation and Imaging Methodology. Within each of these areas, there are subprojects. In A, Functional Imaging Methodology, there is one subproject: (1) Perfusion Imaging. In B, Spectroscopy Methodology, there are two subprojects: (1) Chemical Shift Insensitive Slice Selection; (2) Production of Transgenic Mice for NMR Studies of Metabolism. In C, Instrumentation and Imaging Methodology, there are four subprojects: (1) Ultra-Fast Imaging; (2) NMR Diffusion Imaging and Background Gradient Imaging; (3) Eddy Current Compensation; and (4) Self-Shielded Magnetic resonance Gradient Coil Design and Construction. There are three collaborative projects: (a) Stunned Heart and Cardiac Surgery: Calcium and Energetics; (B) Hepatocyte Transplantation in Hepatectomized Rats: Biochemical and NMR Studies; and (C) Non-Invasive Imaging to Detect Early Graft Rejection and Cell Trafficking. Finally, we include examples of six service projects that rely on equipment and expertise in the NMR Center. These projects all use state-of-the-art imaging and/or spectroscopy techniques to investigate cardiac function, brain metabolism, tumor growth, and the physiology of cell suspensions. We offer a training program for graduate and M.D./Ph.D. students as well as postdoctoral research associates. Research results are presented and disseminated at scientific conferences and symposia, in refereed journals, and in review articles. A distinct feature of our Center is the ability to bring together the talents of people from different disciplines such as NMR, computer science, chemistry, physics, biochemistry, cell biology, physiology, medicine, neuroscience, radiology, and surgery from Carnegie Mellon University and the University of Pittsburgh. With these unique resources, we believe that we have made and will continue to make major contributions to the rapidly growing field of NMR in biology and medicine.